disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Круг Жизни
«Круг Жизни» ( ) — открывающая песня диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1994 года «''Король Лев». Её авторами являются поэт-песенник Тим Райс и композитор Элтон Джон. Песню исполнили певцы Кармен Твили (основной текст на оригинале; в русском дубляже — Анна Вавилова) и Лебо М. (открывающий мотив на языке зулу). Описание Песня исполняется в самом начале мультфильма, когда в саванне начинает рассветать. Все обитатели саванны приходят к своему королю-льву, чтобы склониться перед его новорождённым наследником, Симбой. Текст песни (мультфильм) Оригинальная (английская) версия= Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (repeats throughout verse) From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the Circle The Circle of Life |-|Русская версия= Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhm ingonyama Ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo nqoba Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Se to kwa) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (Asana) Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (repeats throughout verse) Появляясь на этой планете, Скорее ты раскрой глаза, Чтоб всё узнать, Хоть всего не понять. И всего никогда не сказать. Огромный мир ждёт открытий Делай их поскорее, мой друг, Светит солнце с небес Столько здесь чудес! Вступаешь ты в этот вечный Круг Вьётся эта тропа, Жизни вечный Круг Место в нём своё Скорей найди Вера и любовь Пусть с тобой будут Так надейся И дальше иди Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Вьётся эта тропа, Жизни вечный Круг Место в нём своё Скорей найди Вера и любовь Пусть с тобой будут Так надейся И дальше иди Другие версии песни Версия из бродвейского мюзикла= Nants ingonyama, bagathithi baba! stiti umm, ingonyama; ingonyama negwengabo! Antelope: Mai ba bo, Haa, ingonnyama baba! Nant's ingonyama, bagathithi baba, hyaa! stiti umm, ingonyama; ingonyama negwengabo! Antelope: Hao, kusani bo, bheki agalela (chou!!) Nants inonyama, bagathithi baba, hyya! siti umm, ingonyama Helele ingonyama Ohh! sizonqobababa, helele ingonyama Hayyo! sizonqobababa Ingonyama negwenamabala (ingonyama) (enamabala baba) (whoa, ingonyama baba, enamabala) (ingonyama negwenamabala continues) From the day we arrive on this planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see, than can ever be seen, more to do, than can ever be done Hmm, there's far too much, to take in here More to find, than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small, on the endless round It's the circle of life! (kalaliko bheki akale!) And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle The circle of life (ingonyama negwenamabala) (improvisation by antelope) It's the circle of life! (kalaliko bheki akale!) And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place! On the path unwinding In the circle! The circle of life (loud drumbeat) |-|Версия от Элтона Джона= Umm hmm Oh ho Oh ho Oh ho Oh ho From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking step into the sun There's more to be seen than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done Some say, eat or be eaten Some say, live and let live But, all are agreed as they join the stampede You should never take more than you give In the circle of life It's the wheel of fortune It's the leap by faith It's the band of hope Till, we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle The circle of life Some of us fall by the wayside And some of us soar to the stars And some of us sail through our troubles And some have to live with the scars There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rollin' high Through the sapphire sky Keeps the great and small on the endless round In the circle of life It's the wheel of fortune It's the leap by faith It's the band of hope Till, we find our place On the path unwinding, yea In the circle The circle of life (Chorus repeats) On the path unwinding, yea In the circle The circle of life Мюзикл 1 акт 2 акт В популярной культуре Галерея Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-13.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-33.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-42.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-67.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg|Появляясь на этой планете,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-103.jpg|''Скорее ты раскрой глаза,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg|''Чтоб всё узнать, Хоть всего не понять'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-121.jpg|''И всего никогда не сказать.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-122.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-137.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-144.jpg|''Огромный мир ждёт открытий'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-152.jpg|''Делай их поскорее, мой друг,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-158.jpg|''Светит солнце с небес'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg|''Столько здесь чудес!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-174.jpg|''Вступаешь ты в этот вечный Круг'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-180.jpg|''Вьётся эта тропа,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg|''Жизни вечный Круг'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-200.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-204.jpg|''Место в нём своё'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-209.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-218.jpg|''Скорее найди'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-220.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-223.jpg|''Вера и любовь'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-231.jpg|''Пусть с тобой будут'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-234.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-242.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-252.jpg|''Так надейся'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-255.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-257.jpg Mufasa Sarabi Circle of Life.jpg|''И дальше иди.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-276.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-278.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-291.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-293.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-298.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-300.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-306.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-309.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-314.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-329.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-332.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-337.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-341.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-347.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-356.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-360.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-361.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg|''Вьётся эта тропа,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-370.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-372.jpg|''Жизни вечный Круг.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|''Место в нём своё'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-385.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-386.jpg|''Скорее найди.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-404.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-410.jpg|''Вера и любовь'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-415.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-419.jpg|''Пусть с тобой будут'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-425.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-429.jpg Circle of Life.png|''Так надейся'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-451.jpg|''И дальше иди'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-452.jpg Видео Интересные факты * Долгое время мультфильм, в котором звучит песня, предполагалось начать с разговорной сцены, представляющей основных персонажей. Но когда режиссёры мультфильма услышали данную композицию, написанную Тимом Райсом и Элтоном Джоном, они были потрясены до глубины души. В итоге получилась одна из мощнейших сцен в истории мировой анимации. Одна была столь совершенна и выразительна, что диснеевским рекламщикам не пришлось ломать голову над тем, что включить в трейлер «''Короля Льва''». Они просто добавили рекламные титры к зачину ленты и, впервые в истории студии, проиллюстрировали будущую картину одним её целым фрагментом. Примечания en:Circle of Life Категория:Песни Категория:Король Лев Категория:Песни из «Короля Льва» Категория:Открывающие песни Категория:Завершающие песни Категория:Песни из видеоигр Категория:Репризы Категория:Песни из полнометражных мультфильмов студии Disney